Rose-Colored Glasses
by afterfourteenyears
Summary: [GinSachi, GinTsu] Things aren't what they seem. People aren't who they appear to be. Feelings cannot be controlled and actions always have consequences. With a touch of GinTsu randomness.
1. Prologue - A Different Woman

**Author's note:** _I do not own anything from Gintama. I'd really appreciate your reviews. This story is raw and unbetaed because writing for me is only under stolen time. This plot bunny has been bugging me for years. It may be sick, it may be twisted, it may be contrived, but to hell with everything! It must be written. Not sure if it turns out the way I hoped. Yes, I actually started a new story without finishing my current ones yet. Digging a deeper hole. Anyway, I hope this isn't too similar to my other fic, Mitsuketa. They always seemed subtly different to me in my brain at 2am. :)_

 **Prologue: A Different Woman**

"Dear mirror on my bedroom wall," the woman murmured despite being alone. She watched her reflection's fingers smooth her beautiful, blonde hair. "Am I now the fairest in this town?" That made her chuckle, her violet eyes shining with mirth.

Today, Saturday, marks a hopeful beginning.

Nothing will go wrong.

This can't hurt anyone. I won't allow it.

She slipped off her robe, watching her own nakedness projected on the glass. Slender feet and ankles, long legs with well-formed calves and shapely thighs, a modest hint of gold covering her front, wide hips contrasting with a small waist, large breasts topped with delicate nipples, and a graceful neck between her proud collarbones. Turning, she admired her broad bottom and smiled.

Her face had light scars that showed up in bright lights. They could be hidden by the darkness, just like the past that went with them. No one knew about anything. Those marks were outshone by her eyes, with streaks of violet and blue which she marveled at. Her lips were plump, pink... she would never ruin them by smoking. She blinked a few times, checking out her long eyelashes.

It was time.

If she does this, she will no longer be called another name. Gone will be the times he sees someone else but her. His mind will not wander elsewhere when they are together.

He will give her everything.

A beep signaled the twentieth hour. She was exhausted, but everything has fallen according to plan. The rest must be conserved for later.

She will sustain it. For the sake of happiness. A different kind, one that not everyone will choose. But beggars, as they say, aren't allowed to be choosers.

So she will beg, and she won't choose, but she will endure.

"It will work out somehow," she told her reflection. "Things will be different."

 **Author's end note:** _Vague... but short. Chapters won't be long for this one. I don't want the suffering to last. NYAHAHAHA._


	2. 1 - A Spy of Some Sorts

_**Author's note:** I do not own anything from Gintama. I'd really appreciate your reviews. Thank you very much for sticking by me. I really try my best to write despite my "busy" life._

 **Chapter 01 - A Spy of Some Sorts**

Gin is on his side while lounging on the half-broken couch of his home. It is the most comfortable position that he can get to, given the state of his furniture and his willingness to expend some energy to adjust himself. He is also ignoring the woman standing by the couch as she traces lazy circles on his arm. She does not seem to mind being treated like a log.

He makes an exaggerated sigh to alert her to his irritation. She remains oblivious to it and merely continues to caress him. Sometimes he just lets her do whatever she wants as long as she gives him space to watch television. Honestly, he feels too lazy to shoo her away.

"Why are you here?" He mutters but it is pointless to ask anyway.

She perks up at his attention. "I was wondering if you were bored-"

"Shut up, I'm watching TV!"

"Well, you asked." She let out a long breath. "But I'll stop talking. Do you want a massage?"

Her offer tempts him and he considers it for a few minutes. "I might need one," he admits without sparing her a glance. "Just keep your hands away from my dick… and my butt… and my nipples." Gin can practically see her rolling her eyes at his words.

"When have I ever touched them?"

"I'm just drawing boundaries. You're known to be opportunistic." He turns on his stomach and awaits her massage.

She says nothing in return but her hands are already on his shoulders with the perfect pressure and position. How her fingers are able to ease away the tension and coldness of his muscles… Gin can't ever explain. The television seems blurred to him right now and that delicious spot on his lower back is reacting right now. He shuts his eyes to the lullaby of her touch on his body. This is not a bad idea at all.

"Gin-san?"

"WHAT?" Way to ruin the mood, Sacchan.

She coughs lightly. "Tsukuyo's in town."

He feels her palms let go of him as his muscles tense back. Gin is aware of the seconds that pass without a word. He sits up and turns to Sacchan. "So?"

"I just thought you'd be interested to know."

"Why the hell would I be?"

Shrugging and staring at the floor, she says evenly, "You always want to see her when she's around."

"Me?" He forces a laugh. It hurts his throat. "Of course not! She's too uptight and unfriendly. And she smokes all the time. Who'd be interested in that?"

"Well, you're always staring at her for one."

"She's got those weird marks on her face!"

"Don't you think she's pretty?" Sacchan starts to pick at something on the edge of the couch.

Pretty? That woman from the town of Yoshiwara who appeared a few months ago at Edo. She teaches some ancient dancing class every now and then at that building behind theirs. He's seen her a few times, a confident and graceful beauty who can handle paper fans and kunai with a good arm. She has good rhythm too, quite a mesmerizing one. He can consider her pretty, by adjusted standards, because while her face is certainly attractive, and her body is a bombshell waiting to be discovered, her friendliness factor is completely a negative ten.

"Well?" Sacchan prompts him out of his reverie.

"Nah. She's plain." He blurts that out too quickly.

Her lips turn up but her eyes are unmoving. "She might come to see you, you know."

That has his attention. He leans forward eagerly but catches himself and rests his back on the couch trying to appear nonchalant. "Why would she though?"

"I'm not sure. Catherine just mentioned it earlier."

He rubs his lips, deep in thought. "I wonder…"

"She's very popular… a dancer with tons of admirers. I heard that she's flooded with suitors." Sacchan rubs her temple. "But she's very much available, I think."

"Why are you telling me some gossip?" She is such a nosy woman really. "You shouldn't dig into other people's business unless they ask you to."

"I just thought you'd want to know."

Gin huffs. "Look, I'm not surprised. She's not the most inviting woman that one could meet. It's either she's glaring at you or her body language is just closed-"

A knock is heard from the door.

"That's probably her, Gin-san. You should hurry and see."

"Ah," he smooths his hair and clothes as he stands. "What could she possibly want?" He is amazed at how difficult he finds walking to be as he approaches the door. After a few breaths, he slides it open.

Vivid, purple eyes stare back at him.

He is taken aback at the sheer intensity of her presence. Her hair is down, one side pulled back by a hairpin, and her plain blue kimono is a stark contrast to her figure and pale features.

"Gintoki-san?" Her voice is firm and vulnerable at the same time.

He swallows the imaginary lump in his throat. "Ah, Tsukuyo-san, is it? Please come in." She is really here, he thinks.

She steps inside but pauses when she notices Sacchan who is sitting on the couch with her legs crossed.

"Ah, this is Sacchan, she was just leaving. Bye, Sacchan." Gin looks at the purple-haired pest and points her to the door. "Sit down please, Tsukuyo-san." He pulls Sacchan up and nudges her to the exit while guiding Tsukuyo in her place.

He lets out a thankful breath as Sacchan steps out of his home without a commotion.

"Girlfriend? Wife?" Tsukuyo asks.

Gin is horrified. "Not at all! She was just visiting."

"Fuck buddy?"

"WHAT?"

"Never mind." She shifts in her seat to face him. "You should sit down too, Gintoki-san."

"Okay." He sits beside her, a bit close but not too close like a creep. "What did you come here for?" His full attention is on her. Every single movement of her body has him aware. Why is he so intrigued by her? And why is she affecting him this way?

She looks him in the eye. "I heard from Otose and her feline companion that you work as a detective?"

"Err… Perhaps…"

Her eyes are glowing. "Then, you can help me, Gintoki-san?"

For a beauty like her, he would do anything. "With what?"

"You see… in a month, I am to be married." She takes his hand between her palms. "But have yet to meet the man who is to be my husband."

SHE WAS GOING TO BE MARRIED? TO WHICH BASTARD? His heart is bleeding. "Who is he? Shall I kill him?"

"What do you mean 'kill'? No! I need you to find out whatever you can about him… and report it to me." She is blushing and it is the reddest color he has ever witnessed in a woman's face.

"But… Why?"

"So that I can act accordingly when we meet." She takes out her kiseru. "Mind if I smoke?" She starts smoking before he answers. "I don't want to be a disappointment. I want to know everything about him."

"Can't you just date like normal people?" Everything seems so absurd and unnecessary. Plus, finding out that she was betrothed to some stranger is making him really uncomfortable.

"I don't really have much experience with men…"

"I kind of figured that out," he says under his breath.

"What was that, Gintoki-san?" Her nostrils are flaring.

"Yes, I'll find out what I can. For a price, of course." If he is inevitably going through this heartbreak, then he will at least make some money out of it. He names his price.

"Done," she replies in a heartbeat. "What else do you need?"

"His name."

She leaves after telling him that, with Gin still mournful from the recent revelations. That's life for him every single fucking time. A love story foiled even before it starts.

He shakes his head. "Must be getting old…" Since when does he care about women and their inability to recognize his worth? They all want rich men who dress impeccably and have stable jobs. He never was any of those. But at least he has his good looks and his good heart. Ha! He'll bet all his money that this Shige Shige Tokugawa, Tsukuyo-san's fiance, is a rich and ugly old man. He probably owns a country or something. Tsukuyo's reasons for choosing him is still a mystery to Gin.

He will start digging up information on Shige times two tomorrow. For tonight, actually it is only mid-afternoon, he will drown his sorrows in alcohol.

It's not a problem for him to find his fix since Otose's bar is simply downstairs. He barges in and ignores the owner's death glares while he orders and downs more than ten bottles of "whatever was cold" at that time. He is literally dragged out by Catherine after his thirteenth drink and he has no choice but to crawl up the steps to his residence.

It takes him half an hour to get inside and by the time he reaches his worn-out but ever-loyal couch, he is too drunk to function.

"But I don't even feel like puking, hahahaha!" He thinks he sounds like a madman but everything is just so floaty and numb right now. "She needs me, she says… to help her with her love life, hahahaha!" No, this is not pathetic at all. It's just a regular circumstance in my life, that's all.

Gin is able to pull himself up and sit on the couch. He attempts to recline but immediately sits back up because the room spins faster when he lies down. Even his drunken state refuses to cooperate with his predicament.

A slow movement to his left almost has him yelling himself into a heart attack. He is pathologically terrified of ghosts, didn't Sacchan know that? She shouldn't be appearing out of nowhere like that.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He is almost sober again for a few seconds.

"Just checking on you. I knew you'd be upset."

"Upset? I ain't upset. I'm just…" He tries to find a word. What is he right now anyway?

"Just what?" She is kneeling in front of him, peering into his eyes.

He shuts his lids to discourage her and covers his face with his hands. "I have a headache. So, stop bothering me so I can sleep. Come back tomorrow if you insist on pestering me." He is mildly aware of his slurring speech.

"I'm here to help you, idiot. You're crazy drunk because of your hopeless crush on some woman." She scoffs. "I won't say you're pathetic if you finish this glass of water I brought you."

"Oh thank God," he takes the glass and empties it in seconds.

"Feel better?"

"No…" There is still three of her in his vision and his head is still filled with confused and desolate thoughts.

She puts her hand on his chest and pushes him to lie down. "Then go to sleep and maybe you'll be better in the morning."

He moves her arm away and takes a deep breath. "Do you know what she wanted me to do?"

Sacchan is suddenly silent and unmoving.

Gin continues anyway. "Some stupid spy work to get her information on this guy she's marrying… Shige Shige Tokugawa… stupid name."

"Shige Shige?"

"Ugh, don't repeat it. I don't want to hear that name again, especially not when I'm piss drunk." Fuck Shige Shige. Shitge.

"Shige Shige Tokugawa? The politician… in the higher ups? He's her fiance?"

Doesn't she have any consideration for his feelings? "Wait. Politician?"

"It might be a different one… but there's a man named as such, he's quite handsome…"

"Let me guess. Rich too?"

"Yes. He also has a reputation as a sex god." Sacchan stands up. "I'll try to find out more for you."

Sex god? What the fuck? He bursts out laughing. "What. A. Catch." He can't even think clearly. "I suddenly feel like a microbe or some low life form."

"Gin-san… Go to bed."

"Come to bed with me, Sacchan." He only says what comes to his mind at the moment. He is vulnerable… Too vulnerable… He just wants to feel better after all the shit that's happened today.

"Gin-san. You're drunk."

"Yes, and I'm miserable as fuck." He wobbles as he stands and walks to her. He isn't even sure of her exact position but he reaches her eventually. She is standing very still as he takes her hands and places them on his shoulders. "How about a massage… Hmm?"

"That's probably not a good idea," her voice is a bit higher-pitched than usual. "I don't want you to regret things in the morning."

"It's just a massage."

She ponders it silently and while she does that, Gin finds his hands moving to her hips, caressing and urging her to grant his request.

Her hands are now on top of his, like she attempted to stop him but she is hesitant to do anything. "You'll hate me in the morning," her voice is trembling.

"I won't. Come here," he pulls her forward but she turns away and they end up crushed to each other with her back against his chest. They are both taking rapid breaths and he feels her shaking in his arms. His lips graze her neck, then her hand shoots up to grab at his hair desperately. This makes him moan. "That's better." He wonders if his dizziness is still from the alcohol or now from her closeness.

"Wait," she protests but does not leave her position. Her fingers tug harder at his hair when he rubs his erection between the crack of her full bottom. "That's…"

"Good, right?" He tongues the crevices of her ear and sucks on the tip of her lobe. "Stay with me tonight," he whispers in her ear. He wants to release all the built up frustration inside him. His hand wanders to the underside of her breast and gives her a gentle squeeze. He can feel his cock throbbing with urgent need. But a sudden wave of dizziness hits him and he has to sit down.

"Are you okay, Gin-san?"

"I'm fine. But I really need to get fucked right now." He reaches for her to crush their hips together but she steps away from him. "Damn it. Isn't this what you've wanted since the beginning?"

"Not like this."

"Damn it, Sacchan. Can't you see how much I need you right now? Fuck. You're driving me insane." He unbuttons his pants and releases his erection. He grasps himself with his hand and starts to pump up and down. "I can tell by your earlier moans that you want it. What's stopping you?"

"You're drunk!" She snaps at him but she won't look away.

"Save us from this madness and come here, Sacchan." He groans as he pleasures himself. "This is your fault, too, for coming here and letting this happen. We both want this, don't we?"

Finally, she comes closer and kneels by him. He lets go of himself before she takes him into her mouth and starts sucking. Her palms are braced on his thighs as she makes up and down motions with her mouth and tongue.

Gin is officially in a frenzy. His drunkenness has escalated to extreme levels. Slowly, he starts thrusting his hips up and down while he holds her head to keep their rhythm in sync. He hears himself moaning, the blood rushing to his ears and his groin at the same time. Every fiber of his being is a ticking time bomb.

This woman with him tonight, she distracts him from his grievances. There is no past or future lurking in his mind right now. It is just her… in the present… her mere presence a pleasure to be with. Whimpers from her mouth are music to his ears, and the great curve of her hips an enticing view in contrast to her thin waist. He thinks of her soft lips on him, her eyes a light purple that meet his gaze, and simply the way she makes him want to explode right now.

He wants to cry out… For more… Her name on his lips…

"Tsukuyo."

 _ **Author's end note:** The plot thickens? Or not yet. Haha… Dear readers, thank you! **Marquise de Nile, mehr03** , **Guest** , I hope I have an idea where this is going *cackles*. Damn, this chapter turned out longer than I expected. Eep._


	3. 2 - A Consequence in Exchange For A Head

_**Author's note:**_ _I do not own anything from Gintama. I'd really appreciate your reviews. I've been unlucky the past few days at work… Makes me feel so uninspired. :/. PLEASE VOTE IN THE READER'S POLL AT MY FFNET PROFILE PAGE. Thanks._

 **Chapter 02 - A Consequence in Exchange For a Headache**

Shinpachi is screaming in the background but Gin keeps his eyes closed. His head whirls when he tries to wake up or move. Let the boy tire himself out.

"GIN-SAAAAN YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER SLEEPING WITH YOUR FLY DOWN AND YOUR JUNK STICKING OUT LIKE THAT. HAVE YOU NO SHAME? HAS KAGURA SEEN THIS?"

Gin shoots up and stares at his crotch in horror. He dashes to the bathroom but finds himself crawling on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? YOU LOOK PATHETIC."

"Give me a minute… Shinpachi." Even a miniscule motion is so painfully difficult right now. "I'm sure you've found yourself in a compromising situation too in the past."

"Er, not as scandalous as this." He pushes his glasses up his nose as his face turns red. "Sis only almost caught me, I had my back turned-"

"YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER."

"Hey, I said that first!"

"Well, I said it louder than you did."

"The way I said it sounds more convincing."

"You've convinced no one but yourself."

"I shouldn't have woke you up. I should have exposed you in that state."

"You ungrateful brat!"

Kagura enters through the door unannounced. "Gin-chan, Shinpachi, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"Hey, Kagura, where have you been? Why have you arrived at this hour? Where the hell did you spend the night?"

"Well, DAD, you must have dementia, because I distinctly remember telling you that I accompanied Soyo-chan on her trip."

"You didn't even call DAD when you got there. Am I not allowed to worry, huh? Huh?"

"What's worrying is your appearance right now." She squints her eyes and points at his pants. "And is your fly down? You DISGUSTING MONSTER."

Gin curses and locks himself in the bathroom. He takes a shower and freshens up while racking his brains about last night. "How the hell did I end up like that?" He is unable to focus. Maybe food and dessert will help.

They decide to eat out at Ikumatsu's, with Gin's armpits sweating like crazy while worrying about the bill. Zura is there acting as a waiter. "Are you in hiding again?" Gin is pleased to see the bumblehead because he needs his help.

"Ah. I'm not in hiding, I'm Katsura." He gets slapped by the trio. "Leader! How could you?"

"Now's not the time to dally, Zura. We are starving." Kagura grabs him by the collar and hurls him towards the kitchen.

Gin gives her a doubtful look. "So, were you really with Soyo last night? Are you sure you weren't with a certain sadistic law enforcer who carries a bazooka around to kill Hijikata-san?"

"Uh-huh." Kagura yawns. "Soyo bought some dresses for her brother's upcoming wedding."

"Oh, the politician? I didn't know he was engaged." Shinpachi rubs his chin. "Who is he marrying?"

"Soyo says it's a secret for now. I'll torment her again later so she'll tell me." She grins wickedly and it widens as Katsura serves them… fried rice.

"FRIED RICE? WHO ORDERED FRIED RICE?"

Zura furnishes the menu. "That's our special for today. Fried rice. You also have the option of extra fried rice."

Gin is silent the entire time. Some of Kagura's words ring a bell and the throbbing in his ears just won't stop. He takes the chopsticks and shoves the fried rice into his mouth without protest. Somehow, his thoughts solidify.

"Kagura… what did you say was Soyo's surname again?"

"Tokugawa. Soyo Tokugawa." She is also eating the fried rice and has started to take Shinpachi's plate.

"And her brother is… Shige Shige Tokugawa?" That bastard. He recalls Sacchan saying that he was a politician… with sex appeal.

"Yes, Gin-san. Why so interested?" Kagura barks with laughter and points at him. "Ooooh, don't you hate those types? The rich, handsome and sexy? Cos you're none of those?"

"Stupid brat." He grumbles but has no strength to kick at her because he suddenly remembers something that upsets him further.

Sacchan.

Last night.

Everything suddenly makes sense. His drunkenness on the couch. The catastrophic hangover this morning. Caught with his pants down and his balls practically on a poster on the highway. A woman giving him a blowjob, which he insisted upon. He knows without a doubt who that woman is.

Yet he vividly remembers spouting a different name.

"I'm officially an asshole," he declares. Gin blinks and notices Shinpachi's palm waving close to his face.

"Gin-san, you're going to puke, aren't you?" He offers him a bowl of fried rice. MORE FRIED RICE?

"I'm an asshole," he repeats, unable to form any other thought.

"It's okay to barf if you have a hangover. It doesn't mean you're an asshole." Shinpachi tries to comfort him and pats his back.

"Yeah, Gin-chan. It's totally normal to eat a lot at once and then vomit. It prevents you from gaining weight."

"HEY! THAT'S TOTALLY DIFFERENT! THAT'S NOT EVEN OKAY AT ALL! THAT'S BULIMIA!"

Gin shakes his head violently and stands. "I have to- I have to go. See you guys later." He runs outside while Shinpachi and Kagura are screaming at him.

"YOU ASSHOLE! PAY US!"

He vows to give them money later. He is too agitated to pause on his way to the old lady Otose's. Gin grabs Catherine by the collar the moment he spots her.

"You! Ugly face!"

"Who the hell are you calling ugly, mister bad hair day?"

"Gintoki, what in the world do you want?" Otose chucks an empty wine bottle at him. He ducks out of the way. "Haven't you had enough alcohol to melt your liver last night?"

He shakes the cat-lady. "Where is Sacchan?"

"Huh?"

"Haa?" Otose's face scrunches in bewilderment.

"Why are you looking for that stalker?" Catherine is equally surprised. "Or more importantly, why are you looking for her here?"

"Aren't you two friends?"

"Of course not!"

"But you share gossip and fashion advice, don't you?"

"That's totally different!" But she laughs. "Never, in a million years, did I expect you to be looking for her. I thought you disliked that bitch."

"This is a crisis! An emergency! I have to talk to her!"

Otose exhales smoke from her nostrils. "What do you have to say to her that could be that important? Are you suddenly in love with her? Did she use some voodoo magic or love potion on you?" She peers at him with narrowed eyes. "You certainly look out of it."

"Hell no! I just- I just have to speak with Sacchan!" He is frustrated and uncomfortable that releases his grip on Catherine's collar.

"Well, she's not here, Gintoki. Don't you know where she lives?"

"She's probably at work," Catherine is surprisingly helpful.

Gin frowns though, considering. "But she works with me."

She shrugs. "She does other things too, behind your back. Or, well, maybe she's at her pole-dancing class."

"Pole-dancing? She does that?"

Catherine and Otose roll their eyes. "You never pay attention to your conversations, do you? Such a pity."

He gets ready to leave again. "Where is this pole-dancing thing?"

"Just at this building behind ours."

That's where he watches Tsukuyo teach her ancient dancing class. Odd. He never noticed any pole-dancing there.

"Check the third floor. If she's not there, I don't know, call her or something. Or she might just show up at your place. Isn't it always like that?"

"Yeah," he answers, but he isn't sure if she would come to his home again after last night.

"Don't be an asshole," Otose warns. "Don't go ruining people's hobbies if you have nothing nice to say."

Gin purses his lips and rushes to the building.

He stops at the second floor where Tsukuyo usually holds her classes and scans the studio through the glass doors in case she is there. He leans closer when he sees her at the front, adjusting her long skirt. A few other women and, to his surprise, three Shinsengumi members were doing warm-ups.

Kondou is enthusiastically stretching his thighs into a split while Hijikata is supporting his back. The demonic subordinate appears completely pissed off, like he is being forced into this idiocy. Okita Sougo is mimicking his hands to choke Hijikata from behind as he performs some squats.

Tsukuyo sees him and waves. Gin waves back and panics as she walks over to him by the door.

"Gintoki-san, nice to see you here." She is positively glowing. "Are you here for the class?"

He bustles. "No! I mean, I was in the area, so I just checked if you were here. Well, not exactly, but I happened to pass by… hehehe."

"Oh," she smiles. "Could it be that you already have some information to give me?"

Oh that. "Uh, I'm still in the process of gathering. But I'll tell you as soon as I have the details." He can't stop looking at her eyes. And her cheekbones. And her lips.

She pats his shoulder and leaves a singe on that area. "Thank you, Gintoki-san."

"Please, call me Gintoki." He catches a whiff of her scent. Jasmine and almond.

"Thank you, Gintoki."

He grins and rubs the back of his neck. "I should get going. I have some business…"

"Goodbye then." She turns and walks back inside the studio and he admires her curves and the sway of her hips as she moves.

"Damn," he mutters as he ascends the stairs to the next floor. He peeks through the similar glass doors but the main area was covered by a divider. He steps inside where there is blaring, upbeat music playing.

He slowly walks past the divider and sees four poles set-up in the middle. Three women circle each of the poles with their feet on the ground as they glide. A fourth one is high up the last pole, performing an upside down split which she holds for several seconds. It is Sacchan, with her lilac hair in a bun and her face bare.

One of the other ladies notices him. "Yes? What is it? Are you attending a class? Or are you lost?" The others giggle but Sacchan is still doing her air split.

Gin awkwardly points at Sacchan and the girls give him knowing looks.

"Oh Sacchan, a guy's here to see you."

Gin is nervous as she relaxes and slides gracefully down the pole. She squints at him when she reaches the ground. "Who-?"

He coughs. "Sacchan, it's me."

She takes her glasses from her bag and glances at him again. "Ah." She pauses as she looks away. Her hand reaches back into her bag, then she hands him a brown envelope. "Here."

Gin takes the envelope but continues to look expectantly at her. He is unable to read her expression, which is completely unusual. He feels stupid and is annoyed that he cannot find words to say. Where should he start?

"Info you need is there." She nods at the envelope and spares him a glance. She crosses an arm in front of her and stares at the wall.

"Thanks." He is miserably aware of the other women watching them. They are obviously whispering to each other, as evidenced by the mirror.

She tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Pay me later. I'll try to dig up some more."

Gin takes a deep, deep breath. "Sacchan, I'm sorry."

Her eyes snap up to his. "Huh?"

Does she really have to make him repeat it? "I said that I'm sorry."

"Oh." She draws her eyebrows closer. "Why?"

WHY? WHAT DID SHE MEAN 'WHY'? SHE WAS MAKING THINGS HARDER THAN EXPECTED.

"Err… About last night…" He refuses to reveal what happened in front of the other girls who are now leaning in with more interest.

Sacchan glances at them then takes her bag and walks to the outer office. Gin follows her and they are once again surrounded by a peculiar silence. She still doesn't attempt to say anything nor does she look at him. Does she expect him to do all the talking? He has no plans of groveling.

"What's in the envelope?"

"Just read it."

He sighs. "Why are you talking in such short sentences? It's really distressing."

"Oh. I didn't notice."

"See! There! You did it again!"

"Just tired. Lack sleep."

"You're angry, aren't you? There's something going on here!" It's driving him crazy.

She shakes her head. "No. I'd better get back to class." He can barely hear her over the music.

"Sacchan," he is suddenly serious. "You'll come over to the Yorozuya place, won't you? With more information?" He is scared that she might stop showing up.

"Don't worry, you'll get what you need." Not exactly the words he wants to hear.

"Okay. Want to go for a drink later? Let's talk about this." He waves the envelope at her.

She looks back at the studio and curls her lips. "I don't think that's a good idea. Drinking."

Gin forces a laugh. "Oh, yeah, of course. How about dinner then?"

"I'm on a diet right now, so I can't go out for dinner." She checks her phone. "Well, I'd better get back. I'm paying by the hour here. Just wait for the next envelope." She gives him a faint wave and goes back to the poles.

Forlorn, he watches her for a minute then he remembers the envelope. He trudges back downstairs and straight to his couch to discover the secrets of Shige Shige Tokugawa.

 _ **Author's end note:**_ _Hope I can keep this plot flowing well enough to be interesting!_ _ **mehr03**_ _, poor Sacchan, I hope she doesn't suffer much here. Thank you so much!_ _ **Marquise de Nile**_ _, hmm Sacchan sort of works for Gin, hehe. But she is familiar with Shige Shige. Nice theory!_ _ **Freya**_ _, same sentiments. I really have a difficult time writing Tsukuyo. I try reading the manga but she just doesn't stick out to me._ _ **Ale**_ _, *winks*_


	4. 3 - Avoiding the Issue While Moping

_**Author's note:**_ _I do not own anything from Gintama. I'd really appreciate your reviews. So many ideas but I just can't type fast enough LOL. PLEASE VOTE IN THE READER'S POLL AT MY FFNET PROFILE PAGE. Thanks._

 **Chapter 03 - Avoiding the Issue While Moping**

She is done with her latest report on the activities of Shige Shige Tokugawa. He, she must admit, is an interesting yet somewhat dangerous persona. The usual details about him are already written up on the first letter, which has been handed to the Yorozuya boss previously. A standard photograph of his face and another of his full body accompanies the document in the envelope she handed over.

 _Full Name: Shige Shige Tokugawa_

 _Age: 25_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Race: Human_

 _Birthday: June 22_

 _Nicknames: Ue-sama, Sho-chan, "Royal Hotness"_

 _Height: 175 centimeters_

 _Weight: 74 kilograms_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Hair: Black, top-knot style_

 _Distinctive marks: Oblique scar on chest, approximately 11 centimeters long_

 _Notable traits: Serious, sensitive, perverted_

 _A bachelor born to parents from well-known families. His father, a general, died in battle a few years back. His mother died during the birth of his younger sister, Soyo Tokugawa. Since then, Shige Shige has been the head of his family and has managed several businesses. He has also been active in politics during the last four years. His latest position is the right hand of the Great General. He is the youngest man to hold that position in history._

 _Shige Shige Tokugawa holds a degree in both political science and business administration. He graduated at the top of his class and was awarded several distinctions such as, "Best in Marketing", "Best in Operations", "Best in Human Resource Management", "Best in Leadership", "Best in Research" thrice, "The Dai Shogun Achievement Award", and "Best Piece in Political Issues of Japan"._

 _Outside of business, he has several recreational interests. First, swimming. Second, frequenting red-light districts, most notably Kabuki-cho and Yoshiwara for his sexual urges. Lastly, searching for a bride. Shige Shige has a reputation for having one-night stands and has a preference for virgins. Women have sought him for experience and love due to his known sexual prowess. He has not engaged in a serious relationship as of the present. There are no known or recorded progeny of his. However, he is actively searching for a bride._

 _No criminal records or suspicious activity has been directly linked to him. In his teenage years, he was arrested twice due to indecent exposure while intoxicated and parading around wearing only brief underwear. He is also a partner of several different establishments which possess controversial dealings. This will be further explored and expounded in the next reports._

Aside from the standard information, Ayame Sarutobi has come across some intriguing business under the Tokugawa name. A growing collection of brothels with a network of special drugs on the market. The dynamic is not clear to her yet and she definitely has to investigate further. There are rumors that men (or women) who visit these places are able to specify their desired partner's looks or identity… For a very steep price. The said drug in the underground market may be a form of sorcery or just plain fraud. Sacchan swears to get to the bottom of it but it will be better to keep Gin in the dark first. He has too much on his plate.

She also prefers seeing less of him lately.

Before printing, she reviews the latest report on Shige Shige Tokugawa and his matters of contention:

 _As of (date), Shige Shige Tokugawa is officially engaged to be married to Miss Tsukuyo (no last name on record). The marriage was arranged by Tobita Danzo, her uncle, and Miss Hinowa (no last name on record), her older sister. She has no blood ties to either of them and was only adopted after she was abandoned as a young girl. Tsukuyo is a human of twenty-three years, a skilled dancer, and a virgin. She was born on February 9 in an unknown location, has blonde hair, purple eyes, is 170 centimeters tall, and weighs 52 kilograms. Tsukuyo currently resides in Yoshiwara but travels to other districts like Kabuki-cho to teach or perform her ancient dances. She only finished primary school then was homeschooled by Danzo and Hinowa. She started training for dance then and has since been renowned in that field due to her beauty and gracefulness. Danzo works as a bodyguard for the Tokugawa while Hinowa owns a chain of brothels which she personally oversees. Hinowa also adopted a young boy named Seita (no last name on record), who is currently in the third grade of primary school. Both Tsukuyo and Hinowa support him._

 _A noteworthy piece of Tsukuyo's past is the secret of the scars that cross her pretty face. After leaving school, she was set to follow Hinowa's footsteps in becoming a courtesan. However, according to some neighbors and townsfolk, Tsukuyo did not have it in her heart to sell her body and soul, thus the wounds were self-inflicted, to avoid the path of womanhood. Several doctors have tended to her face in the past decade, with much improvement, and the scars are only slightly visible at certain angles. The same doctors have also treated Danzo for his burn injuries, which he sustained during the Great Fire of Yoshiwara. There were several casualties. None of whom are relevant to this report._

 _Tsukuyo and Shige Shige have never met each other as of (date), but are aware of each other's appearance and disposition through photos and common acquaintances. The engagement has not been officially announced and their official meeting has yet to occur but from the inner guard circle and the Hyakka group, the responses of both parties are favorable. There has been no objection to the events. A wedding date has yet to be set._

 _[A few whispers here and there are concerned regarding Shige Shige's antics once he marries her. Will he keep her as his wife and have her bear his children while he proceeds with his escapades? Or does he truly plan to settle down with monogamy at such a young age? Starting a family is definitely in his long term plans, along with becoming the Shogun. Tsukuyo, on the other hand, is said to be completely smitten by him, attracted to his aristocratic looks and his endless riches. Knowing his talents in the bedroom, she will surely be under his power once they have fulfilled their wedding night.]_

Sacchan curls her lip while rereading but prints it even though there is some bias or suggestive tone in the last paragraph. She doesn't care much if this report is imperfect because Gin will interpret it the way he wants to.

On her next report, the target is the wedding date and more of Shige Shige's plans. However, she will think of that later. Right now, she needs to deliver this report to Gin without encountering him. Asking someone else to give it to him is out of the question - that is too dangerous, it can be intercepted and Gin will disapprove. She cannot trust anyone else just yet with this information and the job that they are handling.

Once she gets this over with, she can return to digging up on that shady brothel kink. Yes, she is filing that under #ShadyBrothelKink folder. The #SST (ShigeShigeTokugawa) files are on a separate folder. There is a #GinLoverHusbando one but she hides that for now. She slams the netbook closed and locks it inside the safe. She decides to sneak into Gin's office, leave the envelope on his desk and then scram. The odds are 20% success to 80% failure because Gin has always been skillful with detecting her presence or reading her emotions, no matter how much of an expert she is at sleuthing or being professional.

And yet he fails to accept or even acknowledge her feelings for him.

Scratch that. It doesn't matter. What he wants is obvious. It isn't her and she has to deal.

This is what she has to tell herself everyday.

She never even tries to touch him THAT much, but on that specific night he makes her because his drunken self knows that she is vulnerable and devoted to him. She always tries to forgive him but another part of her resents him for using her like that.

Sacchan is sneaking in through Gin's window when she remembers his apology - that time when he interrupted her pole-dancing class. She hoped that he wouldn't remember anything from the previous night. But life doesn't give us what we want, does it?

The clock says five o' clock (in the morning) and she is a hundred percent sure that Gin (and Kagura, if she's around) are still deeply asleep. No snores echo through the house, which means that they are dreaming peacefully, or that Gin is lying on his side. She does not bother to find out. It will only take her a few seconds to fling the envelope on his desk and then leave.

The letter lands unceremoniously on the table top and with that, she turns to leap off the window sill. But as the odds will have it, they are not in her favor. Gin's arm wraps around her waist and he drags her inside.

He yawns. "A bit too early to be leaving, huh Sacchan?" His arm continues to trap her. "Have some breakfast first." He never invites her to stay. This is a test. She peers at his face to check if he might be sleepwalking. "I washed my face, there's nothing in my eye. I brushed too." He takes her to the sofa and makes her sit down. He yawns again, using the envelope to cover his mouth. "Another one? So soon?"

"I thought you'd need the information immediately."

"Well, yeah. I just finished reading the first one. Damn, I'm really hating on that guy. He's too perfect. The only flaw is that part of his head is bald." Gin makes a circle on his head with his finger. "At least I'm taller."

"There's additional information in the latest report which you might be interested in."

"Really? What is it?" He just stares at the envelope without opening it.

"Just read it."

"Come on, you can tell me. Didn't you write this?" He waves it in front of her face, making her lean back.

She shrugs helplessly. "It's… I don't really remember what's written. I've done a lot of reports since last night." Such lies, Sacchan.

"What other reports? I didn't assign you anything else." He narrows his eyes and frowns. "Are you working for someone else?"

"Huh? No!" Sacchan sits up straight. "It's just something I'm working on."

"What something? Alone?" He grabs her by the wrist. "Hey, no fair, are you trying to keep all the money to yourself? Let me help with that."

Annoyed, Sacchan shrugs off his grip. "You wouldn't be interested. It's probably a wild goose chase. No result, no fee." More lies.

He stares at her for a minute before he nods. "Fine."

"You should read that soon and tell Tsukuyo of the progress. I'll get more details soon." She stands up to leave through the sliding door.

"Anything here on the controversial dealings of the Tokugawa?" Gin asks.

"None yet. I'll get that done soon enough."

Gin stands and walks behind her, a hand on her left shoulder. "You're still mad, aren't you?"

"Of course not."

"You're never in a hurry to leave. I usually have to kick you out of here." He whirls her to face him and rests a hand on each of her shoulders. "Hey, look at me. You're making me feel really lousy."

She shakes him off. "What do you want? I'm still helping you, aren't I? I'm not some robot like Tama. I can't just shut off whatever I'm feeling and be okay. Give me time. I don't even want to see you. You're supposed to be asleep." The words are coming real fast and she is already soaking in regret.

His palm is on his forehead and his lips are pressed together. He merely watches as she speaks.

Sacchan is trembling. "Don't feel guilty, if that's what you are. This is nothing. We're just… We're just co-workers in this… professional relationship."

Gin only continues to stare.

"If anything, it's my fault. I'm just the one messing up things here. I shouldn't be affected."

He swallows and blinks.

"Just forget everything I said. Please. Tomorrow, let's reset everythi-"

He kisses her suddenly, with her head in his hands and his lips mashed on hers.

Sacchan's temples are throbbing, her throat is closing up, and her heart is clamoring out of her chest. Several times, she blinks but he is only a blur in front of her. Her glasses have fallen to the ground. She cannot move, she cannot return his touch, but she cannot even bring herself to break free.

When he lets her go, she is immediately on the ground to locate her glasses. She is unable to look at him or be in his presence any longer.

"Why?" She gasps. Is he mocking her?

Gin sighs and gets down on the floor beside her. "Sacchan, I've been thinking, a lot, lately, about things, and… maybe about us. Maybe I've been an idiot."

"What do you mean?" She is terrified of his words somehow.

"This, er, situation… Maybe we should stop ignoring whatever's between us." He is staring into her eyes again.

She decides to look away. "Stop it, Gin-san. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe we should give this a try?"

She wonders if he is drunk. Earlier, she could not smell alcohol on his breath. She still hopes that he is intoxicated, after everything.

"Sacchan?"

"Are you insulting me?"

"What?"

"Do you find me that pitiful that you have to be obligated to do this just because you have feelings of guilt after what happened?" She is seething and she stands.

He follows suit. "It's not like that!"

"Don't you dare deny it! The proof was in that night… when you asked me to… when you made me… but you called out _her_ name!"

"I was drunk and I'm sorry!"

"Drunkenness reveals the truth of what we're thinking or feeling, Gin-san. You want _her_. Stop denying it. It makes you look stupid." He is really making her mad. "I refuse to accept your pity."

"Sacchan…"

"Don't you ever, EVER, kiss me again like that," she cries and leaves in tears before he is able to stop her.

Such a stupid man that Gintoki Sakata is. He may know what she feels but he never understands her. How can she continue to work with him in this state? She is seriously considering to pass on the task to Zenzou Hattori, but that will be a break in their code.

Oh why does she have to be in love with Gin? She trained in this line of work for so long and thought that she has enough control of her emotions but he surpasses any walls that she builds up. It's not right that she has to suffer while watching him moon over Tsukuyo and the weather girl.

She doesn't even want to look in the mirror anymore.

Sacchan punches a few buttons on her phone and waits for the answer while it rings.

"Hey Zenzou, old boss," she greets the man on the other end. Yes, she used to work for him before she met Gin.

"Sarutobi? What the heck do you want at this hour?"

"Seven o' clock? You should have been up hours ago."

"Well, I had a late night."

"Zenzou…"

"What?" His voice is suddenly alert.

"I need a drink. And I want to cry really bad."

"Fucking baby," he growled. "Is this because of that Yorozuya guy?"

"Gin-san? Yes. He kissed me."

"WHAT?" Sacchan distances the phone from her ear. "I thought he didn't like you. Which you finally admitted after he said someone else's name while you were giving him a blow-"

"I know. He's an idiot. But I really like him. And I want to binge eat and binge drink." She knows she can get him to come with her.

"Here's an idea. Why not take out all your frustration on some physical activity? Like your pole-dancing gig?"

Sacchan rolls her eyes. "You are useless."

"Yep. I'm on my way. See ya." The phone beeps as the line is cut.

After this, she hopes to be back on track. One day of recuperation won't hurt, right?

 _ **Author's end note:**_ _I can't wait to write the juicy parts hihihi!_ _ **mehr03**_ _, I'm happy that you appreciate my fics. Thanks for your votes. Noted! Yeah, Mitsuketa was a very emotional ride for me. I'm actually surprised/glad that I finished it. But the sequel… Must… work… harder..._ _ **Marquise de Nile**_ _, yay thank you for voting and wow I'm so touched that you appreciate all my fics. That means a lot. I had to separate Mitsuketa from Kanarazu because they will be very different… yep… very different. Honestly, I find Tsukuyo (manga) boring or "too cool" so I struggle in fics on how to make her Gin's love interest._


End file.
